The present invention relates to a method and a system arranged for regulation of pressure in well fluid from a well in hydrocarbon production. The invention particularly relates to a system aiming for reduced power consumption and recovery of energy in rotating equipment used for regulation of well fluid pressure in the production and transportation of hydrocarbon fluid from hydrocarbon wells to topside recipient.
Hydrocarbon wells in a hydrocarbon production field typically produce at different pressure and flow rate at a given point in time. The individual oil or gas well also usually delivers at a flow rate and pressure that is decreasing over time. Changes in well fluid pressure and control of flow rate and pressure in produced well fluid is conventionally handled by choking or boosting the flow: i.e. if well fluid pressure is higher than desired in downstream equipment the flow is restricted by means of a choke valve arranged on the well head, and if well fluid pressure is lower than required for transport or downstream treatment the flow may be increased by means of a booster pump or compressor arranged downstream of the choke valve. Boosting and choking are processes that either consume energy or reduce the potential production rate from wells in a subsea hydrocarbon production field.